


Eyes like the Devil's and a Tongue Just as Sharp Too

by SpaceTurtleAdventure



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hints to dangerous and most likely very illegal jobs, this shit is really fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTurtleAdventure/pseuds/SpaceTurtleAdventure
Summary: Maybe he shouldn't have fallen in love with such a dangerous man, or at least learn how to keep his foot out of his mouth.





	Eyes like the Devil's and a Tongue Just as Sharp Too

Ohm shuffled the tarot cards through his hands with a careless sort of elegance even with his mind was somewhere else. Focused on someone else, he grimly mused, a man who he definitely should not even consider in any role for anything past business. The handsome man with dogs just terrifying as himself, with eyes like the devil and tongue just as sharp too, Cartoonz was not a man Ohm could just hop into bed with. And well, that was half of the problem too, Ohm just didn’t only want a quick roll in the sheets. He laughed at himself, from all the people to fall for. 

The ring of a bell echoed in the shop interrupted Ohmwrecker from his brooding and he looked to the front of the shop from his precariously balanced position; he had leaning back in the chair with his feet on the store’s counter.

Ah well, think of the devil and he shall appear with the man of the hour strolling right in. With his fine black cane and a dangerous grin, Cartoonz was beautiful as always, but Ohm was probably bias given certain state of affairs within his heart. He would find Cartoonz beautiful covered in wet dog fur or blood, either was a possibility with the man’s job. Then again Ohmwrecker didn’t have much room to talk, given his own activities. 

A sharp whack drew himself back out from his thoughts and the cane’s end rested by his feet. “Didn’t your Momma teach you to keep your feet off the table?” Cartoonz asked. Ohm replied with a smirk, “Maybe, but I remember the lessons on rolling the dice in my favor better.” Cartoonz laughed, “Remind me not to go gambling with you then.” 

“It was more focused on rolling fortunes in my favor.” 

“Ah, so I still should be worried?” 

“No, it’s hard to make the bone dice lie, I would be more worried about more deadly types of … deals to get your fortune read.” 

Cartoonz leaned in and asked, “Oh? Now what would those be?” Ohm smiled and leaned in too. “It’s something you can’t afford.” He whispered into the air between them with hooded eyes. Cartoonz’ lips almost brushed against his. “Not even with a kiss?” Ohm’s breath caught, he could feel his heart stop.

”No.” He gasped.

Cartoonz eyes widened and he immediately pulled back. “My apologies.” He said, pale faced, and started to turn towards the door. Ohm’s chair slammed as he reached forward, his cards spilling onto the floor. He managed to catch Cartoonz sleeve, ”That’s not what i meant- I won’t accept a kiss as a price.” Cartoonz eyebrows rose before his face settled into a cool glare. “I understood perfectly the first time.” 

“No- Fuck. I wouldn’t want to kiss you just for a deal.”

“Hmm, well, I should be off.” Cartoonz ripped his arm away and started walking back towards the door.

“YOUR KISSES ARE WORTH TOO MUCH.” Ohm yelled in desperation. Cartoonz stopped, his hand resting on the door handle. 

“What?” He asked quietly.

Ohm sat back down in his chair. In for a dime, in for a dollar, he thought hysterically as he rubbed his hands through his hair. Well, here goes nothing, Ohm leaned back and covered his eyes, might as well not watch the train wreck.

“You mean too much to me, your kisses, hell, even a simple touch is worth far too much for anything I could offer you.”

He could hear Cartoonz footsteps as he started to walk back towards Ohm, they sounded like gunshots through the buzzing in his ears. This is how he was going to die. Cartoonz gently grabbed Ohm’s wrists and pulled them forward to uncover his eyes, he leaned in and whispered. 

“Well, I could think of one thing you could offer in return for a kiss.”

“An-and what would that be?”

“Let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey you, yeah you, come and check out my tumblr @starshipturtle


End file.
